Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices
by Rebeeca Cullen
Summary: -¡Edward Cullen, corre como si la gripe española y un maldito puma te estuvieran persiguiendo! ¿Qué habré hecho Edward para que Alice esté tan enojada? ¡pasen! una historia inventada en una clase de historia :D


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie yo solo juego con los personajes **:D

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Asomado, escondido y vigilante se encontraba vestido con su capa oscura y capucha puesta, Jasper, o como se dirigían a el la mayoría de las personas del palacio, "El príncipe Jasper". Como odiaba que lo llamaran así.

Al ver que el guardia se iba a otra parte, Jasper salió de su escondite rápidamente y con sigilo bajo las escaleras para ir a los calabozos del castillo en donde se encontraba la hermosa joven de cabellos color negro azabache y ojos verdes tan exquisitos, que se enamoro de ellos la primera vez que los vio.

Como sabia que más abajo ya no había suficiente luz como para ver, tomo una de las antorchas y se la llevo con él. Ya se estaba mareando de tantas veces que había bajado las escalinatas en forma de caracol. Cuando por fin llego a la celda en la que se encontraba su amada, abrió con sigilo los candados, corrió la puerta y la emparejo después de que el entró.

Al darse la vuelta encontró a la doncella sentada esperándolo, ya que, por alguna razón desconocida, ella siempre sabia en que momento llegaría él. Todos los días le llevaba una pequeña poción de comida que guardaba antes de ir a visitarla. Y mientras ella, la pequeña gitana, comía todo lo que él el llevaba, charlaban durante agradables momentos sobre sus gustos y lo que querían en sus vidas. En una de esas charlas vespertinas es como Alice, la gitana se dio cuenta que estaba total y completamente enamorada de ese guapo príncipe. Pero con tristeza también realizo que por sus posiciones sociales no podían estar juntos; ya que él estaba destinado a casarse son la princesa de Alaska, Kate, y ella siendo una gitana y siendo acusada de bruja, había sido sentenciada a la horca.

El príncipe tambien estaba enamorado de la bella muchacha. Lo había hechizado con su humor, su forma de hablar, sus gustos y personalidad tan viva. Jasper ya tenía claro que la salvaría, no la iba a dejar morir en la horca frente a todo el público, siendo ella inocente. Su única condena seria nacer de padres gitanos; y en su reino y familia habían decidido terminar con los gitanos…

Se despidieron rápidamente porque en cuestión de minutos bajaría un guardia. En 2 días sería la ejecución. Alice no le temía a la muerte, lo único a lo que le temía eran a los sentimientos tan intensos que estaba teniendo por el heredero al trono, por ese joven de ojos miel y cabello rubio que se veía tan sedoso al tacto.

Esa noche ambos se durmieron pensando en el otro. Alice pensaba en qué ocurriría si nunca pudiera morir y pudiera ser feliz al lado de su guapo príncipe sin que los separaran estúpidas posiciones sociales. Por otro lado Jasper reafirmaba y repasaba su plan, la forma en que salvaría a esa bonita joven; ya lo tenía todo planeado, lo único que esperaba era que nadie los descubrirá.

Al llegar la mañana Jasper fue como siempre a desayunar. Al terminar, su hermana gemela se le acercó.

-Sé lo que vas a hacer- le dijo después de un tenso silencio

-No sé a que te refieres- dijo un muy tenso y nervioso príncipe

-Salvaras a la bonita gitana-

-¡No claro que no!-

-Claro que sip- le dijo sonriendo

-¿¡Como lo supiste?!-

-Eso no te lo diré-

-No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿¡verdad!? Por favor Rose, la amo, no puedo dejarla morir. Algo me dice que estamos destinados a vagar juntos por siempre-

-Ve por ella y quédate tranquilo, que incluso te ayudare; ella me simpatiza

-Gracias pequeña, te quiero- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Yo tambien, te escribiré siempre que pueda- le prometió dulcemente a modo de despedida.

Llego la hora y Jasper bajo, esta vez con una pequeña maleta de cuero en la que había guardado previamente un poco de comida, vino y pan, dinero un poco de ropa, tanto de hombre como de mujer. Abrió la celda y al instante sintió que 2 btracitos lo abrazaban y que una cabeza se escondia en su pecho y las lagrimas le mojaban su camisa.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- le pregunto a Alice

-Porque mañana ya no te ver, moriré en cuanto el Sol salga- dijo sollozante

-Por eso mismo he venido. Hace mucho tiempo que lo he sentido, pero no sabía que era. Estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero y deseo que estés conmigo, que te conviertas en mi esposa. Y como quiero que eso se haga realidad, si tú me das tu permiso; te vengo a llevar conmigo, lejos de aquí, en este momento y así salvarte de la muerte. ¿Qué opinas?-

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dijo la morena con cariño y un poco de reproche

-Lo siento, señorita- y bajo la cabeza

-Bueno suficiente de disculpas, venga, vámonos que nos espera un futuro por delante- dijo Alice con el entusiasmo renovado

Cuando iban subiendo las empinadas escaleras tomados de la mano, se oyó un grito

-¡Aaaaaaaay! Traigan a todos los guardias, hay un ladrón en mi habitación

Ese grito fue el de Rosalie que le ayudo a dispersar a los guardias de su camino porque todos subieron hasta la alcoba de la princesa.

-Esa es la señal- dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Y así se echaron a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello, llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo y vieron que Emmett, el prometido de Rose y príncipe del reino próximo, abría los portones y les regalaba una sonrisa de aliento, mientras les daba las riendas de un caballo.

Cuando terminaron de pasar y se subieron al caballo, Alice preguntó

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto con preocupación

-A las tierras de mi primo Edward y su prometida Bella, nos dejaran vivir un tiempo con ellos mientras se resuelve todo este lío- dijo Jasper con seguridad y espueleo al animal para que fuera más rápido.

Arriba en el cielo azul volaba un águila, que presencio la romántica escena de un joven pareja sobre un corcel blanco que cabalgaba hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás…

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices- dijo Edward riéndose y sacando a Alice de su ensoñación.

-¡¡¡Edward!!! Deja de mirar en mi cabeza- dijo Alice con un mohín.

-Pero pequeña gitana, si soy con quien vas a vivir un tiempo, no debe de haber secretos entre nosotros- dijo riéndose todavía más, ya que él había sido testigo intimo de su imaginación.

-Edward Cullen, corre como si la **gripe española y un maldito puma** te estuvieran persiguiendo **y aun fueras humano**- dijo Alice amenazadoramente Alice antes de echara a correr tras Edward.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

¿Me dejan un review? No importa que sea pequeño :)

**P.D:** La persona que mande un review tiene el derecho de escoger quien quiere que la visite en horario nocturno… puede escoger a Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, James, Demetri, etc. Ustedes díganme y yo se los mando ;)

Rebeeca :]


End file.
